Jacket
by Raining Skye
Summary: Kagome comes back with a jacket and it's giving Inuyasha a bad mood. Little bit of fluff... One shot.


It was all that stupid jacket, he decided, watching her sleep.

He'd gone to get her, climbed in the window like always. The whole room smelt of somebody.

Somebody male.

Kagome was sitting on her bed, listening to that loud,  unintelligible music that came from nowhere.

He could smell that man on her.

He growled.

She looked up. "Oh, hi, Inuyasha. Just give me a few minutes to get ready.

He nodded.

It was quiet. He forced himself to speak.

"It's cold."

"Huh?"

"You know. Cold. Windy and wet."

"Oh… thanks for telling me." She yanked drawers open, stuffing woolly sweaters into her already overflowing bag.

As they left her room, she grabbed a black jacket off her desk chair.

The jacket was to big for her. It looked like the jackets he'd seen men wearing in this time. And it smelt very, very strongly of the man.

The man who'd been in Kagome's bedroom.

He growled again.

"What's the matter, Inuyasha?" she asked. Looking up at him. Looking worried.

"Nothing." He snapped. He took a few quick steps ahead trying to get away from it. But he could still smell that man's scent mixing with hers.

He was going to find him and rip him to shreds. And then, he'd rip the shreds to shreds. And then he'd feed the shredded shreds to Shippou.

And then, maybe, if the brat bugged him, he'd just rip him to shreds, too.

She caught up with him. "Inuyasha? What's with the smirk?"

"Nothing." He was  caught up in deciding exactly who to feed Shippou shreds to. Sesshoumaru, Kouga, or Naraku.

He walked into the well house. Into the wall of the well house.

"Inuyasha! What's wrong with you?" Kagome cried, from the steps of the building.

"Shut up, www.u.ca!" Inuyasha snapped. He got up and walked-stormed-into the well house.

Kagome followed him, forehead creased with worry.

His shred fantasy forgotten, Inuyasha was back to focusing  on who had given her the damn jacket. It didn't  smell  like  anyone he knew, so who was it. They had been in her room.

It wasn't a good thing for a girl to be alone, in her bedroom, with a boy, right.

Inuyasha ignored the fact that that's where he had been only a few minutes ago.

It's not like he'd ever want to do something-with a bed-with that www.u.ca. So that was different.

On the other side of the well, Shippou flung himself into Kagome's arms.

Inuyasha growled again, then he took off into the forest to rip some trees up, ignoring Kagome's concerned cry.

Inuyasha walked into Kaede's hut. Bits of  bark were stuck in her hair.

"Come on." He said. He turned and walked out.

Kagome sscooped sleeping Shippou off the floor.

She followed Inuyasha  as he stalked along. Itt  was obvious something was wrong, but she didn't feel like asking.

Finally, around midnight, he stopped, climbed up the nearest tree, and pretended to be asleep.

He wasn't. He sat there, slit-eyed, watching her get ready for bed.

She took the jacket off, folded it up, and used it as her pillow.

Inuyasha thought angrily, if only I were human, then I wouldn't have to smell it.

He wondered how many sits he'd get if he took it and threw it in the river.

Two, he guessed. Probably two.

Two wasn't that bad.

He jumped out of the tree, landing by her head.

He grabbed the jacket, when he realised that she'd probably notice if her pillow just disappeared and her head thudded on the ground.

He thought for a moment, then pulled off his own red overshirt and folded it, semi-neatly.

He lifted her head off the jacket and quickly switched it with his shirt.

He sat there for a minute,  watching her sleep, her dark hair against his bright shirt.

He stood, holding the accursed jacket.

"Inuyasha?" She murmered.

Oh, damn it.

"What are you doing?"She sat up.

"None of your business, wench!" He said. That would make it three.

"So how come you have my jacket?" she  asked angrily.

"It reeks"

"Huh?"

"It smells like human boy."

"So?"

"So why are you wearing some boy's jacket and letting him into your room?"

"I've worn yours, and you've been in my room!"

"Yeah, but I'm not interested in you."

That comment made her burst into laughter.He sat there, wondering just what it was that was so funny.Finally she  stopped, gasping for breath.

"What's so funny?" He yelled at her.

"You're jealous!" She said.

He stared at her. "No I'm not."

"Say what you want, I know the truth."

"Feh." He muttered.

"Oh yeah, and the jacket is my brothers."

"Souta?"

"No, Yoko. He goes to university in Canada most of the time, but he was visiting. His jacket's to small for him so he gave it to me."

Inuyasha could remember her talking about this Yoko guy before. He threw the jacket at her and climbed back into the tree.

He watched Kagome fold the jacket up, and put it in her bag.

Then she laid her head down on his shirt and closed her eyes.

The End.

 This idea just popped into my head this afternoon…

And all of a sudden, you have two posts in one day!!!

I personally think the  end could be better, so I might change it… but for now…

Disclaimer: If I owned Inuyasha, this would have to be drawn, lettered and sold to Shonen Sunday. Sadly, I can't draw, so  I'll leave him with Rumiko…

Sky


End file.
